How Charlie got the girl
by astarte-lydianna
Summary: A series of moments of Charlie Weasley's life and how he comes to see Hermione as more than his little brother's friend over the years. I'm hoping for some magical hotness at the end so we'll see how it goes. Minor Character Boot Camp Challenge Entry
1. Chapter 1 - Afraid

Author's Notes: I'm attempting to do a Minor character challenge using 50 prompts! I've never done a challenge or prompt before so I thought I'd start easy and picked Charlie Weasley. The Rules are that the main character has to have less than 3000 fics on about them and to use the 50 prompts listed on the page. If doing a pairing one of the pair must be a minor character and it can be but doesn't have to be the same character for all 50 or a different one for each etc. So fairly easy for my first attempt! I am making a 50 oneshot/drabbles piece that does link together in an rough overall plot with my main character as Charlie Weasley.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable and make no money from this

Afraid

It all started with Harry Potter. Of course it did, he was the centre of most things in the Wizarding world so it shouldn't be surprising that meeting Harry Potter would change his life.

He had heard in endless letters from his mum about Ron's friends Harry and Hermione, literally endless letters! He barely even wrote back to her and yet would continue to receive whole rolls of parchment every few days. The problem was that now, after hearing in detail about how lovely Harry Potter was and how brilliant he was and meeting him the once...he was going to probably end up dead!

How on earth a fourth year had managed to get involved in the Triwizard Tournament when his brothers Fred and George had failed was a mystery, but still he was and it would probably be the biggest mistake of the young wizard's life. The contestants in the tournament would be facing dragons in the _first_ task! If this was to be the first task he didn't even want to know what kind of tasks would follow it.

He had been enlisted with a few others to transport four dragons from Romania to Hogwarts, each dragon a different kind...although surely four of the same kind would have been fairer. Not to mention that one of the dragons in particular was as nasty as they came.

This was the reason that he hadn't told his parents that he was currently on route to Hogwarts, he was afraid of what his mother would say when she found out that he was probably assisting the death of the famous Harry Potter. Really afraid! Most children were afraid of their parents, that was even more true with Molly Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2 - Pressure

Author's Notes: To those of you that have pm'd me about my unfinished stories don't panic, this is only an exercise I'm doing alongside my stories to help keep my creative juices flowing. I'm still working on All My Agony Fades Away and will be returning to another of my unfinished stories after that.

Disclaimer: Meh, the usual stuff...don't own it and I'm still poor haha!

Pressure

The rugged red-head finally caved and sent an owl to his youngest brother just before they reached Hogwarts grounds. He didn't specifically say anything that could get him in trouble instead he simply said that he was at Hogwarts because his expertise were requested for a task and that if Ron wanted to stop by to see him then he should get in touch with Hagrid.

Sure enough Ron stopped by with the twins the following morning to see him. The half giant led the trio of Wealsey's into the Forbidden forest to find him.

"Wicked." The twins grinned together.

"Blimey..." Ron breathed, taking in the sight of the caged dragons.

"Hey you three!" Charlie shouted over to them. "Thought you came to see me not them grumpy creatures?!"

"Dragons, the first task is dragons?!" Ron blurted out. "Have they gone completely mental?!"

"Now you know why it's for seventh years only." Hagrid said gravely.

No one told Mrs Weasley prior to the first stage of the tournament. They didn't want to upset her more, since she hadn't recovered from finding out that he was a tournament champion yet.

As the day of the first task approached he felt worse and worse though. Ron hadn't managed to warn Harry, he wasn't sure what kind of dramatics were going on between the two of them but Hagrid had brought Harry to spy on the dragons last night and apparently Ron hadn't said a word. Charlie frowned and tugged at his hair, maybe he should have told Harry himself...somehow. The pressure of doing the right thing weighed on him. What was the right thing? Was it really fair to warn harry but no one else? To break the rules for him? Still, was it fair that Harry had somehow broken the rules to enter the competition? Was it fair to let a fourteen year old boy would had only been practising magic for three years take on a dragon with no warning or help, when he could have helped?

He sighed, what he should have done when he found out about the task is send Harry a book on Dragons with a note telling him to read it because it was important. It was too late now to help him. He saw Ron and harry's friend Hermione sneak off towards the champion's tents and saw Ron's face tense. The pressure was on Harry now.


	3. Chapter 3 - Forbidden

Forbidden

"You should have said something you know?" a voice came from behind him. He turned to find Hermione Granger stood staring over at Harry. Harry Potter was currently being surrounded by cheering housemates over his success of the first challenge. "You came all the way from Romania with four dragons and didn't say anything until you got here."

"I wasn't allowed to say anything." He replied awkwardly, staring down at the bushy haired girl.

"Rubbish. Did they make you take an oath?" she demanded.

"No, but I was forbidden to give specific details to anyone about the tournament before it happened." He replied.

"Specific details? So you couldn't have just sent an owl saying "just a heads up but I'm being called to Hogwarts to assist with the task so take a big guess what it is?" because frankly as thick as Harry and Ron can sometimes be I think even they might have gotten that hint." She snapped.

"Does it matter now? He passed; he's alive after taking on the worst dragon of the bunch. It's hardly my fault that I gave Ron the heads up and he couldn't just tell Harry instead of pussyfooting around it because of some lover's spat." Charlie growled back.

"Does it matter?! Harry almost died out there!" Hermione shouted in disbelief. "I expect this behaviour from Fred and George but I thought you were supposed to be one of the more sensible Weasleys."

"I spend my life working with dragons, does that sound like a sensible career to you?" he asked, leaning closer to her. She took a shocked step backwards. "I was forbidden to say anything specific, I bent the rules and let Ron see what the challenge was so that he could warn Harry. I suggest you back off. Perhaps focus on why Harry is even completing in a tournament which under age wizards are forbidden from entering? Or perhaps why three champions of the Tri-wizard cup happen to be four champions this year? Anyway, I'd better leave you to help Harry figure out his clue since I'm still _forbidden_ to talk about it."


	4. Chapter 4 - Owl

Owl

It wasn't until Charlie Weasley cooled down his temper that evening that he realised that he'd been a bit rude to the younger witch. Hermione Granger was not only one of her brother's friends but seven years his junior, he should know better than to lose his temper with her. Alright, so she had pretty much verbally attacked him with a very high and mighty attitude...although he had to admit her actions had Gryfindor written all over them. He decided that he'd best apologise to her before his mum got wind of it.

Two days after the dragon task Hermione found herself swamped with mail, even howlers. She hated that Rita Skeeter! How dare she write that article making out that her and Harry were an item? Hermione started to simply scan mail to pick out any real letters and burn the rest. It was during her scanning that she came across a letter from Romania.

'_Hermione Granger_

_I thought I'd best apologise for losing my temper with you the other day. I'm not normally as bad tempered as the dragons that I work with I assure you, however you were particularly forceful yourself. If I had known that you were so concerned because Harry was your boyfriend I would have kept my temper in check a bit more, after all people do get very protective of their love interests and as a Gryfindor I'd expect nothing less. So anyway, I apologise for being a bit of an arse._

_Charlie Weasley'_

'_Charlie_

_You were a bit grumpy yes, but I suppose I did attack you a bit so apology accepted. Please accept my apology for being so harsh with you about something that wasn't really your fault. I was very wound up after seeing my FRIEND in such danger. Please don't take any notice of the articles that awful woman Rita Skeeter writes; Harry is not nor has he ever been my boyfriend, we are just friends._

_Hermione'_

Charlie couldn't help but chuckle a little as he read the young witch's response. He handed the owl a treat before making his way back to the bunkhouse for the night.


	5. Chapter 5 - North

North

'_Hermione_

_A little birdie told me that you and Harry will be spending a lot of time at the burrow over the Summer holidays. Alright you got me, it wasn't a little birdie it was mum. Anyway, I just thought I'd write you and say I will probably see you soon since I will be home at some point over the holidays. So warn little Ron I'm coming! I will see you all soon, when I fly north for the winter!_

_Charlie'_

'_Charlie_

_Nice to hear from you, it's been a while so I assume you're still doing well and busy with your dragons. Your birdie source was correct, we will be spending a lot of time over the burrow during the summer to keep up to date on the current situations. It will be good to see you and I know you're mum misses you terribly. _

_Hermione'_

Charlie frowned as he tucked the parchment into his draw, his parents had kept him updated on the events from home. In fact he was being asked to work for the order by trying to contact foreign alliances for Dumbledore. It seemed like such a dangerous game for his younger brother and friends to be getting involved in so young. It seemed like there was a war brewing in the north.


	6. Chapter 6 - Tickle

Tickle

"You're just jealous because Krum dumped you." He heard his brother saying as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"For the last time I was not _dating_ Krum! We went to the ball and that was it! We are friends!" Hermione retorted. "Which is exactly what we won't be any more if you don't stop being such a moron!"

"Girls!" Ron snapped in frustration. "All emotional and stuff! Blimey, it's more effort than it's worth."

"Only because you have the understanding and emotional range of a teaspoon." She argued back. "And for the last time I don't care about your love letters from whoever it is, I was just pointed out that mentioning the colour of her underwear was trampy!"

"She does have a little bit of a point there brother." Charlie spoke up. The arguing pair jumped and spun around to face him. "Anyway, trampy girls aren't all bad...if you're only after one thing of course; you wouldn't actually want to be in a proper relationship with one."

"Relationship? Who said anything about a relationship?" Ron asked, pulling a face.

"Boys!" Hermione groaned, turning away from them and dropping onto the sofa to read her book.

"Anyway, hello everyone." Charlie said. "Mum! I'm home!" At that he found himself surrounded by family members for greetings. It wasn't until he heard Ginny a talking to the other young witch a short while later that he realised that Hermione was still sulking.

"Was it Ron again?" Ginny asked, sitting in the chair kitty cornered with Hermione.

"Oh so this is normal then?" he asked, sitting on the other side of the sofa.

"Unfortunately." Ginny grimaced. "They've been arguing more and more all year. Ron's a bit thick sometimes and doesn't tend to realise he's offended her until he's well and truly stuck boots so far in his mouth he's choking on his knees."

"That sounds about right. Come on 'Mione don't worry about anything stupid Ronald says, it's summer you should be smiling." He said, clapping her on the shoulder cheerily.

"I don't happen to feel like smiling today. I'd rather read my book in peace." She replied calmly.

"Looks a lot like sulking to me, don't you think George?" Fred spoke up.

"Definitely sulking, I bet we could cheer you up." George nodded. "We've got lots of new ideas-"

"We've just been dying to try them out, if Ron's volunteering..."

"I somehow doubt watching you two prank your brother will make me smile much when I happen to disagree with most of your ideas and products already do you?" she asked.

"Are you always such a stick in the mud?" Charlie asked. He knew she was smart and a bit bookish from what Ron had told him, but she didn't seem like she was the sort to be such a grumpy spoilsport.

"Always." The twins said together.

"No she isn't, she just happens to spoil your trick." Ginny replied. "Which you did kind of ask for when you ruined her books a couple of months back with your bubbling ink."

Charlie eyed his brothers and sister for a moment before eying the young witch to his left. In a split second decision his hand slid out and poked her in the side lightly. She let out a small squeak and dropped the book, looking at him in shock and disbelief. He did it again before leaning over further to full on tickle her. She managed to restrain herself to small squeaks for only a short while before dissolving into laughter and girlish giggles.

He took in her appearance as she begged for mercy and waved him off in surrender. Her hair was wild and mussed up but less bushy and more curly than the last time he had seen her, her cheeks flushed, eyes bright and chest heaving for breath...his eyes skimmed over her chest before he quickly averted his gaze. She didn't look fifteen. He decided that tickling his brother's friend was a bad idea from now on, it made him feel like a dirty pervert.


	7. Chapter 7 - Over my dead body

Over My Dead Body

He straightened his shirt a little as he headed down the stairs, a fact which didn't go unnoticed by the occupants downstairs in the house.

"Where are you off to at this hour?" Molly Weasley asked her second eldest son.

"Just out to the pub, probably the Leaky first and then maybe a few other places." Charlie replied casually.

"Yeah, like 'For your wand only'." Fred sniggered, before Molly whacked him on the head at the mention of the well known strip club.

"Well you're not going out like that, come here; I'll cut your hair for you." She said firmly.

"Over my dead body!" he grinned, making a dash for the fireplace. Unfortunately his mother was faster than him and well practiced from years of her children's antics. She froze him on the spot.

"Charles Septimus Weasley!" she shouted. "How dare you talk to me like that?!" Without missing a beat she levitated a stool to use so that she could reach to trim his hair.


	8. Chapter 8 - Broomstick

Broomstick

The Christmas holidays found him home again for a visit. His mum was thrilled that he was home for a full three weeks for Christmas this time. He wasn't so thrilled, not that he didn't like his family; of course he did however, they were a bit much to handle at once and Christmas was a busy time of year. He knew that by the end of the week he'd be missing Romania and the big open spaces of the Dragon reserve. The house was just so loud and crowded that it was a bit much to take after a while.

Well, he considered it home even though it technically wasn't. They were staying at Grimauld place for the moment after the attack on his dad at the ministry. Home was the burrow; Hogwarts, England...anywhere that his family was, was home to him.

"Dear brother you look positively miserable!" Fred said loudly, taking a seat next to him.

"Absolute miserable!" George agreed. "And you know what they say about misery?"

"Misery loves company." Fred laughed and George sat the other side of their older brother.

"Not miserable you gits, just rather claustrophobic." He corrected.

"Ah but we have a cure for that dearest brother." George grinned. "Right Fred?"

"Right you are George." Fred nodded. "Boys? How about a quick game outside?"

Murmurs of agreement surrounded the room as Ron, Harry and Bill joined the twins in standing up.

"I'm going too." Ginny announced. "Come on Hermione, time to go outside for a bit of air."

"I'm fine." Hermione replied.

"I don't care if you sit on the bench with your nose in a book but you're going outside." Ginny told her, tugging the older girl to her feet.

"Alright, you guys win. Where pray tell are we going that is outside that we are allowed?" Charlie asked.

"The garden." The twins said in tandem.

"But the garden is tiny." He said furrowing his brow, as the group stopped by the hallway closet to grab their brooms. "We probably couldn't even all stand in the garden."

"Ask Hermione." Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, one day it was small and the next day it was big." Ron nodded. Charlie looked to the young witch in question who looked a little uncomfortable.

"It was Bill too, I couldn't have done it without his help...and Sirius..." She brushed off.

"Well, actually I reckon you could have it just would have taken you a while." Bill spoke up as they stepped out of the door and into the garden in question. Charlie's jaw dropped at the sight of the Quidditch pitch in front of him. "Hermione came to me the other day to ask about the warding in the garden. She'd be researching and sure enough the garden was actually supposed to be a lot bigger than it was. So Sirius helped answer a few questions, I helped remove the wards but the extension charm was all her. The garden we found behind the wards was about half this size, so we adjusted the wards a bit and then Hermione started with the extension charms...complicated, like mum does on the burrow you know?"

"That's brilliant." Charlie said, taking the offered broom from his brother. "It's not a full size quidditch pitch but it's plenty big enough for us."

"Yes well, once I'd extended to a certain point I couldn't risk going any further without damaging the wards that keep this place hidden." Hermione pouted, as if she were unsatisfied with her work. So Ron hadn't been exaggerating, Hermione Granger was a very smart and capable witch. As they all kicked off the ground and darted around the sky on their broomsticks in the newly enlarged garden, he couldn't help but be impressed.


	9. Chapter 9 - Detention

Detention

'_Hermione_

_It was good to hear from you, sorry that your year is going so badly. Having detention isn't the worst thing in the world; no one likes a goody goody! The cursed quills definitely shouldn't be involved though...they haven't been used at a school in the last hundred years! If it's magical burns you're trying to cure and dittany or similar isn't doing the job try either casting or getting someone to cast a patronus at you while using the dittany. Sometimes the good magic can help heal some of the curse. We do it with dragon burns all the time. Write to my Mum and keep her up to date please, my brothers never do and she worries and then bugs me about it. If you're planning on a student rebellion, perhaps you should rethink your opinions on Fred and George's tricks? As for me...well compared to a Ministry powered Hogwarts, an evil cat lady, torture by quill and starting a student army...my life on the Dragon reserve is pretty boring._

_Be careful_

_Charlie'_

'_Charlie_

_Making your dragons sound boring? Oh dear, now I know we're doing something dangerous! It wasn't the detention exactly that is the problem...but thanks to that horrid woman I now have a detention on my record! My perfect record ruined! However, surely you can't consider me a goody, goody; Harry and Ron beat that out of me in our first year! Funny you should mention Fred and George; I've conveniently been ignoring their pranks all year. They really are brilliant! The mess from swamps in boxes and random fireworks is certainly keeping Umbridge and Filch on their toes. The patronus definitely helped, Harry taught us all before Christmas, he was brilliant. I wrote to your Mum and reassured her that we're all more or less in one piece. Apparently you're not that good at writing to her yourself Mr Weasley, hypocritical or what? Stay safe with your dragons over in Romania and don't worry about us, the only person anyone needs to worry about is Umbridge!_

_Hermione'_


	10. Chapter 10 - Bubbles

Author's Notes: Yea...so I've been offline for a while! And unfortunately it's going to be very intermittent for the near future too since my laptop is on its last legs. I literally have wedge my power jack into position so that it's connected to the power! Seriously sucks and since we're currently redecorating my kids rooms so that they have separate rooms unfortunately we can't afford a new laptop for me yet so I'll just have to write as and when I can get it to work.

Bubbles

Hermione released Bill's arm with a grateful smile as they reached the burrow. The underage members of the group in particular were not allowed to travel alone anymore; it was too dangerous with death eaters out and about. Hermione had only been cleared to use most magical forms of transport two weeks ago. The internal damage done by Dolohov's curse in the Department of Mysteries have been rather serious and although the worst of it had been healed by magic very quickly the risk of reopening the wounds was too great using magical forms of transport.

"Hermione!" Harry called and waved. Hermione grinned and waved to the familiar faces playing outside at the burrow.

"Afternoon everyone." She greeted before her smiled slipped into a puzzled look. "What on earth are you doing?" She eyed Ron and Ginny suspiciously from where they seemed to hover in mid-air in what looked like giant bubbles.

"We saw some muggles doing it and thought it looked like fun." Fred grinned.

"So we thought we'd create something we could sell." George agreed.

"You mean zorbing?" Hermione asked. "You've created a wizarding version of zorbing...that's quite brilliant actually."

"And it's really easy, all you have to do is chew a piece of our special gum, blow a bubble and the bubble will automatically grow into one of these surrounding the user." The twins explained proudly.

"Ginny and Ron have been in the lake shoving each other for some time now, they're trying to push one another out of the lake." Harry laughed.

"Have you tried them down a hill?" she asked. "Muggles usually use them down a hill, sometimes with water thrown inside...I'm guessing you saw them doing it in a pool?"

"Down a hill?" George asked, his face lit up.

"Brilliant." Fred agreed. They made short work of levitating Ron's bubble out of the lake and moving it to the top of a slope further behind the house. Moments later a rather irate looking Ron came charging at the twins, his face redder than his hair.

"What in the bloody hell was that for?!" he demanded.

"Hermione suggested it." They shrugged.

"I asked if you _had_ tried it, I didn't tell you to use your brother as a test subject." She sighed. "The bubbles obviously need a bit of a reinforcement charm worked into them...and judging on the bumpy ride Ronald had down I would also work in a cushioning charm."

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" a voice asked from behind them.

"Hi Charlie, I'm still me by the way." She said cheerfully. "I was just helping them fix their product so that they don't get sued and innocent customers don't get hurt."

"Well, if anyone can fix it, it'd be Hermione Granger eh?" he laughed.

"Alright Hermione, how about you try it and see if you can fix it?" George asked handing Hermione a piece of gum. Hermione looked uncertain for a moment before sighing in defeat and taking the gum from George.

"Alright...so you'll want to work the charms into the gum when you make it but to see if the charms actually do what we want I'll just add them to the bubble after for now." She put the gum into her mouth and chewed it for a while before she started blowing a bubble. Her first attempt didn't even manage to blow a bubble because everyone watching her made her want to laugh instead. The second time she managed to blow a bubble and sure enough it continued to increase in size by itself until she was surrounded by a giant bubble.

"Cool." A voice came from right next to her. Hermione jumped and looked to her right to see Charlie stood next to her...inside the bubble...

"They might want to make it clear on the label that the bubble will surround more than one person if they're stood too close...right let's get testing..." she said, mainly talking to herself. Charlie watched her as she practically ignored him while she added a standard reinforcement charm to the bubble and then a cushioning charm. He felt the bubble go slightly squishy beneath his feet and Hermione started prodding at it to test the strength and flexibility. She removed the reinforcement charm and replaced it with a different one before testing the bubble again with her hand. "Well...only one test left, how do you feel about being a hamster?"

"Right...so just start moving yeah?" he asked. They started walking forward leaning their hands against the front of the bubble for balance until they began to roll forward in the bubble like a hamster ball. Hermione soon found that she had to speed up to catch up with Charlie's longer legs until they were running around the garden and towards the slope. "Think we can get it up there?"

"We'll have to run flat out I think." She said. They ran and sure enough managed to reach nearly the top of the slope, unfortunately Hermione couldn't quite keep up with Charlie and it threw them off balance. The bubble promptly rolled straight back down the slope sending Hermione and Charlie bouncing around inside it wildly. She let out a yelp as his boot caught her shin and then again when her head hit his. Realising the ride would get quite painful if this continued she clung to his shirt tightly to stop herself flying around, catching on he wrapped his arms around her tightly and soon the two found themselves at the bottom of the slope with the bubble stopped against the fence with Hermione on top of him awkwardly. "Definitely not recommended for two people...ouch..."


	11. Chapter 11 - Expelliarmus

Expelliarmus

"Seriously Percy?! If you're so disappointed in all of us what are you doing here?!" Ginny shouted.

"Because, it's my duty to make you all listen before it's too late. You could end up in trouble with the ministry, it's embarrassing." Percy retorted. "You all need to have faith that-"

"That what? The ministry hasn't been living in denial for years?" Ron demanded. "Merlin Percy you're such a prat."

"Ronald calm down." Hermione sighed. "Percy, how about you sit down and talk with your parents rationally about all this? Listen to what they have to say and then if you're still convinced they're wrong then you can say your piece too."

"Hermione, I'm disappointed in you, you used to be so reasonable." Percy sighed.

"I am being reasonable, look at it this way...if I'm normally reasonable why wouldn't I be now?" she asked.

"Yeah if Hermione is siding with us you know it makes sense." Ron added quickly.

"Look Hermione, you need to stop getting involved in family affairs, this isn't your family so you need to leave them to me." Percy told her firmly.

"Percy?!" Ginny snapped in horror. "Hermione is like a sister to me, I care about her more than I care about you right now!"

"I think maybe you ought to leave big brother," Fred spoke up.

"Don't want your little sister hexing you now do you?" George asked.

"I'm a Ministry official, you can't attack me." He replied indignantly.

No one would ever remember exactly who said what or who pushed who first but in the next few minutes a ball of red hair and moving limbs took over the living room. Hermione and Ginny looked on in horror as the fight seemed to accelerate. Both girls tried to grab a Weasley in attempt to break up the fight. Ginny got Ron out of the fray. Hermione got Percy, who quickly shoved her off of him. Hermione fell backwards against the coffee table with a shriek.

Charlie and Bill seemed to appear out of nowhere and started to attempt to pull their brothers apart, this only resulted in them moving onto drawn wands and hexes.

"Expelliarmus!" Molly's voice roared. "I am absolutely _disgusted_ with you! What do you all think you're doing?!" Everyone looked rather sheepish for a moment before some opened their mouths to make their excuses. "I don't want to hear a word, all of you sit down!" It was then that Fred noticed Hermione still sprawled across the floor and offered her a hand up.

"Hermione dear, are you alright?" Molly asked quickly. Hermione nodded but didn't say anything. "Ginny?" Ginny nodded also. "Right, I don't want to know who started it and I don't want to know whose fault it was, I just want you all to stop immediately and not to start fighting again under this roof! Do you understand?!"

A chorus of "yes mum" was heard throughout the room in response. Molly grabbed Percy first and then dragged him into the kitchen to heal his injuries. Ginny healed Ron's nose and Hermione did Fred's forehead. She moved onto Charlie's split lip and Ginny to George's black eye. Bill say smugly without injury at all. Never a dull moment around the Weasley's.


	12. Chapter 12 - Stain

Author's Notes: I've been trying not to leave it too long so here's another little snippet for you Also for those of you that are following my other HP stories or those of you that aren't but like Dramione pairings I have good news! I am halfway through the next chapter of Just A Little Dare. I haven't typed it up is written by hand at the moment but I will at some point type it up and upload it even if I pinch have to go over my parents house or sister in laws house and steal their computers to do it!

Stain

"Ginny, does it really matter what you wear to Hogsmead?" Hermione asked, looking at her red haired friend rummaging through clothes.

"Well, I don't often get to wear my own clothes so I want to look nice." Ginny huffed.

"No, you want to look nice for Harry." Hermione grinned, grabbing her long sleeved striped top from her drawer.

"Well...maybe a bit. This is the year Hermione, I can feel it." Ginny said wistfully. "No news on your love life then?"

"Like I have time for one." She snorted in response while rummaging around for a jacket. It was as she put on her jacket and glanced in the mirror that she noticed a stain on her shirt. She glanced down at the smudge on the sleeve and fingered the material thoughtfully. Blood. Charlie's blood from when she had healed him at the burrow over the summer holidays. It was typical that most cleaning spells didn't get rid of blood properly the first time around.

"There must be someone who takes your fancy, at least a little bit." Ginny insisted, settling on a skirt, tights and plain cream knitted jumper so that she looked suitably girly but practical. "What's your type?"

"I'm not sure I have one...you know that I did like Ron before but...I'm never sure if I still do or not." Hermione admitted biting her lip.

"I suspected but I never thought you'd admit it!" Ginny beamed enthusiastically. "So Ron's your type?"

"Actually...I think that's the problem. I like Ron as a friend, love him as a friend and every now and then I feel like there's something more but I don't think he is what I'm looking for long term." She said thoughtfully. "I mean...besides Harry and all the trouble we get into Ron and I don't have much in common. Don't get me wrong that isn't the end of the world but he isn't exactly academic is he? I wonder what we would talk about if we were together for ten years?"

"That's a pretty good point; you need someone who's at least halfway intelligent." Ginny agreed. "Shame...I'd really love you to be my sister for real."

"You know I love you guys like family anyway." Hermione smiled.

"Hey, I have plenty more brothers, any of them take your fancy?" the red head smirked. Hermione laughed but as they made their way out of the dormitories and down to meet the others she fingered the stain on her top a little before finally vanishing the stain.


	13. Chapter 13 - Hilarious

Authors Notes: for the few messages I've had saying how short the chapters are, sorry but they're meant to be. The whole point is it's a one-shot challenge with 50 one-shot/drabbles. Having never tried it before I wanted to. To everyone who has reviewed I thank you for taking the time to both read and review.

Hilarious

Laughter erupted around the room as Ron stomped off upstairs in a huff.

"Talk about a touchy subject!" Fred shouted after him.

"Honestly, can't even take a little joke." George agreed and both the twins erupted into laughed.

"I didn't realise he had a thing for Hermione, although I'm assuming that you two did?" Bill commented, looking at the pair, now red faced from their laughter.

"Obvious really, she would have had him too...if he wasn't such a prat." George grinned.

"But Ron being Ron, he didn't realise she liked him back until it was too late." Fred laughed.

"Too late? She hasn't mentioned a boyfriend..." Charlie said thoughtfully, wondering if he'd missed something in the letters of if she hadn't told him for a reason...or maybe it was a recent change.

"That close are you?" George winked at his older brother.

"We'll, no...I guess we're not, we just write to reach other every now and then." He shrugged, not wanting his brothers to see that he was slightly disappointed that he wasn't as close with the young witch as he thought. "So anyway, how'd Ron screw it all up then?"

"Oh he didn't even realise that she liked him back until she was crying because he was snogging another girl." Fred laughed. "How he missed it, I just don't know because everyone else could! Now he still has this thing for her but she has already gotten over her crush."

"Could've been worse though, like when Charlie here got booted out of a witch's flat half naked in the rain for calling her the wrong name." Bill laughed, elbowing him.

"I was drunk!" Charlie protested. "Besides if you think that's so hilarious, what about the time you and Serena were in the broom closet and nearly got caught by Filch?!"

"What?!" The twins exclaimed in unison, eyeing Charlie eager for the rest of the story.

"Oh yeah, Serena was smart and kept most of her clothes on so she could just pull her jumper back down and straighten her skirt...Bill here was left in the dust as she fled! He had to run around the seventh floor in his boxers, socks and an open shirt, while carrying the rest of his clothes! Now that was hilarious!" Charlie smirked.

"What about when you kissed McGonagall?" Bill accused. The twins looked absolutely delighted at the new dirt on their brothers.

"You did what?!" Hermione's voice suddenly came from the stairs.

"Urgh! Charlie you are disgusting!" Ginny exclaimed, with that the girls turned on heel and headed back upstairs.

"It was a dare!" Charlie's called out in his defense as they left, his face cringing as he realised that both girls would not think he was a total freak.


	14. Chapter 14 - Heavenly

Heavenly

It was a busy New Years Grimald Place. The order was celebrating there to increase safety measures. It was the second Christmas in a row that had been celebrated there and although it didn't have quite the same festive charm as the burrow, it was at least big enough for the entire order.

"Can I help you with that?" Hermione asked, leaping up from the table to help Molly clear away the plates.

"Oh Hermione dear, you really don't have to." Molly protested, although Hermione insisted. She had joined them yesterday after spending the first part of the Christmas break at home with her parents.

"Hermione, you're making everyone else look bad!" Ron groaned.

"Oh Ron!" Ginny said rolling her eyes at her brother. Then she leaned over and whispered to Hermione. "He is right though, we'll all get moaned at later."

"Oh ssh!" Hermione batted her away. "It's only plates!"

A short while later most of the younger occupants of the Black house were in the sitting room, playing festive games and sneaking new years drinks. Harry, Ginny, Ron and the twins were playing some kind of drinking game. Charlie and Bill were talking rather excitedly over something in the corner and Hermione sat with Tonks by the fire, catching up on the blonde haired - for today anyway - witch's gossip.

The were interrupted a short while later by Molly bringing in a trolley of desserts.

"Come on children, it isn't here to be wasted come help yourselves." the older witch ordered. It wasn't long before Remus appeared behind her, obviously following the scent of the chocolate dessert that Hermione found herself eyeing. The boys were around the serving trolley in a heartbeat but Molly held them back. "Ladies first boys!"

"I've have some of the strawberry cheesecake please Molly." Tonks smiled.

"Oh that sounds good for me too." Ginny said. "Have we got any cream?" Molly dished the two witches up some cheesecake then looked to Hermione.

"I'll have a piece of the chocolate one please...with cream as well please." she said.

Once all the desserts had been served, a near silence fell over the room. Charlie and Bill came a sat with Hermione, since Tonks had left the room with Remus.

"Do all Weasley's eat so much?" she asked.

"Depends what it is." Bill shrugged. "Percy isn't much for desserts but he can eat about four plates of mum's roast...not that he was here for that this year but...me I tend to indulge most in the cooked breakfasts but most of us also love mum's desserts."

"I like mum's shepherd's pie best...and the chocolate desserts of course." Charlie grinned. "Then there's Ron...he just eats everything."

"Yes, yes he does." Hermione laughed, scooping a bit of cream onto her spoon and licking it off. Ron had a piece of all five different desserts that Molly had brought in on the trolley. Charlie and Bill each had two each but she couldn't see what everyone else had from where she sat.

She took a bite of the chocolate truffle cheesecake and moaned in delight at the taste. It was exquisite! She licked the spoon clean and quickly brought another bite to her mouth.

Charlie watched the young witch next to him in shock, horror and fascination as she enjoyed her dessert. Did she have any idea what she sounded like? He realised that here was a sixteen year old witch would was suddenly becoming an adult bit by bit...making extremely erotic noises right next to him.

He didn't realise he was still staring at her devouring her dessert until his brother elbowed him in the side.

"When did _that_ happen?!" he mouthed to Bill.

"Not a clue." Bill murmured back. "Bad idea though." He added as a warning to his younger brother. Charlie knew exactly what Bill meant, firstly Ron liked Hermione...that just spelled disaster and secondly there was still around seven years older than her. Not the end of the world if she was twenty and he was twenty-seven and even less important by the time they were in later years but while she was still so young...such an age gap was a large one.

Charlie went back to eating his own dessert, it wasn't a problem after all...he had only made a passing observation that she was very sexy moaning over chocolate dessert.

"Mmmm...now I know why you all had two desserts!" Hermione exclaimed, dropping her spoon onto her empty plate. "That was heavenly!"


	15. Chapter 15 - Acknowledge

Acknowledge

"What's the matter 'Mione?" Ginny asked, glancing at her friend sat staring at her dinner rather than eating it.

"Oh, nothing much, just thinking." Hermione replied, then after a moment of hesitation she added. "I don't suppose you've heard from your brother recently?"

"Which one Hermione, there's lots to choose from?" Ginny laughed.

"Charlie." Hermione said quietly. "He didn't reply to my last owl, not that he usually replies straight away but it's been nearly two months since I've heard from him. I sent him a second owl yesterday...I'm sure it's probably nothing and it's not like we have a schedule to write or anything but...it's just worrying at the moment you know?"

"Yeah, I guess it is a bit." Ginny agreed. "I'll owl Bill if you like, to see if he's heard anything...I would owl mum but she'd start to panic if she hasn't heard from him either."

"Yeah, that's probably the best plan." Hermione agreed. "We don't want to worry anyone unnecessarily but we don't want to do nothing either."

_Charlie_

_How are things? We're coping our end...everyone is a bit on edge though. You didn't reply to my last letter, not that I'm nagging or anything but what with you being so far away and on your own, I guess I worry. Now I sound like your mother, but it's true. It's a dangerous time, please be careful Charlie, I care about you. Ginny wants to know if you'll be back for summer this year by the way._

_Anyway we all send our love, be careful and write soon._

_Hermione_

Charlie put down the stack of letters to write to Hermione straight away. He'd been on the other side of the reservation away from the owl post for nearly three months. He hadn't planned on it taking that long but there were reports of poachers trying to steal dragons and it took longer than they thought it would to secure the area. He knew he hadn't even opened all the letters from his family but Hermione had distracted him...she had acknowledged that connection they seemed to have and put it in the most simple of terms. They cared about each other. There was just something there. He wouldn't delude himself that it was some grand love or romantic affair; these weren't love letters at all. The fact was that they got on very well; they always found things to talk about and they were good friends. The fact that she was a very pretty female friend was just a bonus. Still...she had noticed it too which made him wonder if maybe the situation could change one day. He tried to imagine what she would look like in five years time; unfortunately all he could picture was her face as she ate his mother's chocolate dessert...

_Hermione_

_I apologise for worrying you. I had work on the other side of the reservation, no owls over there as you know but anyway, we were stuck there longer than planned. Three months! Nearly three months stuck in a stupid cabin away from most of the other keepers, the old post and most importantly the bar! If I'd have known I'd be gone so long I'd have packed more firewhiskey! Anyway, your concern is appreciated and please tell everyone I'm fine. My summer plans haven't been confirmed yet so I will let you know when I know. You're important to me too so take your own advice and be careful! That goes for Ginny, Harry and my idiot brother too! You're the brains Hermione, the voice of reason, keep them safe. _

_Charlie_

Hermione blinked tears away as she shoved the letter into her pocket. His words had a weight to them, like he genuinely trusted _her_ to keep the others safe. It made her feel like he actual meant it when he said she was important to him. The biggest question was how to keep everyone safe. How were any of them safe right now? Realistically...they just weren't.


	16. Chapter 16 - Mistake

Mistake

_Hermione_

_Things are happening; I know that you know what I mean. You're not stupid; you know why I can't say more. We can't keep writing for now. It's too dangerous for both of us and everyone else, eventually one of us could make a mistake and give something away. Again, you're a smart witch Hermione; you probably saw this coming as well. I will see you and Ginny, Harry and Ron as soon as I can but everything is just so uncertain now. Do not write back to me and please for the love of Merlin be careful! Please make sure that the next time everyone is meeting up you're there! Stay in one piece so that when this is all over I still have you to write to._

_Charlie_

Hermione took a deep breath and dropped down onto her bunk, suddenly everything felt much more real. Everything was so dangerous; they really were at the cusp of a war with no way of stopping it. The problem was that one of the most important people in that war was sixteen year old Harry Potter. A boy who had been prophesised to kill an evil wizard before he was even born...how had he ever stood a chance? It just felt so wrong that one of the most important pieces in this war was a teenaged boy, who had been given no choice.

"You alright?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She nodded.

"Charlie fine?" the red head asked.

"Yes, he's fine...he said not to write back anymore." She explained. "It's too dangerous, I agree of course...I would have suggested the same thing eventually..."

"But you like him." Ginny nodded.

"Of course I like him, he's become one of my closest friends!" Hermione huffed, crossing her arms. "Which is why it's important to respect his wishes to stop contacting each other this way before either one of us makes a mistake that gets us or anyone else killed."

"Do you think it'll come to that?" Ginny asked quietly, sitting on the bed next to her. "Do you think it really will become a war like before? With killing and torture?" Hermione dropped her head onto the younger girls shoulder.

"Unfortunately...I think that is exactly what it will come to." Hermione whispered as if she barely didn't to say it. "The worst thing is...there's no way we can make it through a war and not lose anyone...as we already established that in a war one mistake could mean death..."


	17. Chapter 17 - Orange

Orange

It had been a relatively uneventful year so far, all things considered that is... Harry was convinced that Draco Malfoy was up to something, borderline obsessed actually but since he was her best friend and hadn't steered her wrong when it mattered before she had to give him the benefit of the doubt. Besides it wasn't like any of the Malfoys were people that could be trusted anyway. So she mostly encouraged him to watch from a distance, don't do anything without proof.

He spent most of his time reading that ridiculous potions textbook when he wasn't tailing Malfoy, an equally dangerous use of his time in her opinion but Harry being Harry didn't want to hear a word of it and swore he was being careful. A flash of orange caught her eye entering the common room and she looked up as the youngest Weasley ran straight to the stairs for the dorms.

Ginny had been paying a lot of attention to her appearance this year in an attempt to get Harry's attention...if Hermione was reading things right then it was definitely working. The boy who lived certainly seemed interested in her. Hermione thought back to the awkward conversation her and Ron had had a week ago, it had almost felt like he was flirting with her. It had been so awkward that she had excused herself as soon as she could without being obvious. Then again Ron could be so oblivious that he probably wouldn't have noticed; after all he didn't notice her when she had a thing for him.

It was a shame that those feelings had gone now, she cared about him of course and would probably always have a special soft spot for him but she'd outgrown her little crush on him. Perhaps it was the fact that mental they drove one another insane? She'd never know for certain but the fact of the matter was her thoughts usually lay with a different orange haired wizard these days.

Charlie...she missed his letters so much more than she thought she would. She worried about him and the other members of the order, him especially though. Charlie had become one of her closest friends; he didn't try to mother her like the older members of the order generally did without even realising it to her as well as Harry, Ron and Ginny. He spoke to her like an adult but they were still able to make each other laugh. He had faith in her.

As she saw Ginny cross the common room once again in a flash of orange she couldn't help but sigh as she returned to her book, until this war was over and she knew Charlie Weasley was safe; every time she saw orange hair she'd think of him and pray that he was safe.


	18. Chapter 18 - Feast

Feast

There wouldn't be an end of term feast this year. The school year had been cut short rather abruptly. Hermione was still feeling pretty numb from it, still trying to make it make sense in her head...but she just couldn't.

It seemed almost like everyone had lost all hope. Dumbledore was dead, really dead. Professor Snape had betrayed them. It didn't make sense, he was a trusted member of the order...and Dumbledore was one of the most powerful wizards in history...why didn't he defend himself somehow? These questions kept going around in her head as she stared at the grim scene in the great hall.

She could picture Professor Dumbledore stood up at the front, his bright eyes and smile hidden only by the bushy bread and eyebrows. How would Hogwarts ever feel like Hogwarts without him there to announce the feast at the beginning and end of each year...as well as the Halloween feast and Christmas feast, any excuse to celebrate...

Suddenly Hogwarts felt just like a big old empty castle, cold and not homely in the slightest. She grasped Ron and Harry's hands either side of her. Harry had both recklessly and bravely chased after Professor Snape. There was no question that the war was here now, was Harry ready?

Kingsley and Arthur stood at the great hall doors; the school was under Auror protection as they sent all the students home. Hermione couldn't help but wonder how many would not be returning next year now that things were so dangerous.

Molly and a few other Weasley's were still hanging around the infirmary where Bill was recovering. Thanks to Harry and Professor Dumbledore the D.A. and the Order of the Phoenix were expecting a death eater attack so the casualties were thankfully very few.

Hermione had been particularly touched by Fleur's love for Bill; she had barely left his side since he was injured. Even more heart warming was Tonks and Remus after the battle. Tonks had literally ran and thrown herself at the older man, who had no choice but to catch her and receive her heated kisses. She declared adamantly that she loved him more than anything and he no longer had a choice he was stuck with her. They're now planning to get married quietly as soon as possible.

At least there would be something to celebrate after all this sadness... It must be nice to have that kind of passion and love to cling to in desperate times like this. She glanced around the room at the broken windows and silent atmosphere once more.

"I guess they'll be no feast this year." Ron muttered quietly.

"I highly doubt it Ron!" Ginny retorted. "I can't believe that this happened inside Hogwarts...it'll never be the same will it?"

Hermione looked at Harry who sat staring at the head table in silence and couldn't help but again. There would be no feasting this year and things would definitely never be the same.


	19. Chapter 19 - Fingers

Author's Notes: Sorry that there have been some sad chapters recently but I'm tried to keep this fairly canon so it sort of just is sad. It'll pick back up again later though I promise!

Fingers

Charlie couldn't help but feel extreme relief the moment he laid eyes on her. She was safe, she was here. She quickly crossed the room to him with Ginny not far behind her. In a few steps he found himself being embraced tightly by the two young witches.

"Thank god you're safe!" Hermione said, releasing him and looking up into his face.

"Safe is probably a strong word." He replied. "I don't think any of us are safe right now."

"I know, I keep expecting death eaters to just appear on the grounds again." Ginny shuddered. "Does mum know you're here?"

"Yeah, I've been in the country for a couple of weeks now. I would have come sooner but...not all the Order could be in one place." He said feeling ashamed.

"It's OK Charlie, you've been protecting other people we understand." Hermione nodded as they made their way back towards the others.

It was a bittersweet funeral. It was the first time so many people had been reunited in a while which brought some happiness but it was the end of a life and the end of an era and that brought grief.

Hermione felt her lip tremble as she bit back a sob. Professor McGonagall managed to hold her eyes in for the length of her speech but the moment that she finished she began wiping her eyes. Seeing such a strong witch at breaking point had Hermione nearly ready to break down into wails, which would have been a bit embarrassing in front of so many people.

Suddenly she felt warm fingers sliding over hers and taking her hand tightly. She squeezed back knowing it was Charlie but not daring to turn to look at him. She had to hold herself together, tears were acceptable but she could not allow herself a breakdown here. The other students were looking to her and Harry and the other members of the order to stay strong. Feeling Charlie's hand in hers gave her strength, he was safe, he was here standing with her. As long as they were still alright, still here together there was still something to fight for.

That was when she found her strength; she took a deep breath and took Neville's hand in hers, squeezing and turning to offer him a small smile. She watched his face flicker with a determination and he in turn reached for Luna's hand next to him. One by one the majority of the D.A. and the order as well as some extra students stood hand in hand; all gaining strength from feeling another's fingers in their own. If they stood together, there was still hope.


	20. Chapter 20 - Butterbeer

Author's Notes: Soooo chapter 20 marks me being two 5th's of the way through the prompt list! To be honest I didn't think I'd even get this far but seeing so many people liking the little story I couldn't help but get more motivation.

Butterbeer

It was two days after the funeral when Hermione had turned up at the burrow. She had had a quiet word with Alister Moody and Remus Lupin at Headquarters and they had escorted her here. Once through the security checks the two had explained that for her own safety Hermione would remain at the burrow for the remainder of the holiday.

"Don't you think you ought to invite Hermione down here to join us before starting on the drink?" Ginny asked them.

"Oh right." Ron nodded. "Forgot she was even here, she just wants to sit upstairs in your room the whole time."

"Probably to get away from you!" Ginny smirked at him.

"Hey!" Ron protested flushing angrily. "That's not it! I don't know what it is...but it's probably books or something. I hope there's nothing wrong but she certainly didn't want to talk to me about it if there is."

"Maybe Ginny should go invite her down to join us?" Charlie suggested.

"How about you do it?" Ginny replied. "For some reason Charlie, she seems to consider you one of her most trusted friends...whatever you used to talk about in your letters...maybe you can get her to talk now?"

"Well...if you want me to I can give it a go." He shrugged.

He knocked on his sister's bedroom door where Hermione had spent most of her time.

"Urm...yes?" Hermione's voice called.

"It's Charlie, can I come in?" he asked. The door opened a moment later, revealing Hermione stood in a pair of leggings and an oversized knitted jumper. Her hair was escaping from a messy bun and she looked like she'd only just woken up.

"Hi Charlie." She said quietly, stepping back to let him in.

"Hermione...have you been having trouble sleeping?" he asked, approaching her slowly.

"A little, I'm sure I'm not the only one." She replied. "I know I look a mess...but I-"

"I don't care what you look like Hermione." Charlie grinned. "All I care about is if you're alright."

"I am...I will be." She nodded.

"We thought you'd like to come down and have a few drinks with us?" he offered, reaching his hand out to take hers.

"I obliviated my parents." She blurted.

"Oh Hermione..." he tugged her closer to him to wrap his arms around her tightly. "Whatever you did, I'm sure you did it for the best. We're here for you, no matter what."

"Alright." Her nodded against him, taking a few deep breaths. "I'll come down for a little bit." He led her downstairs where the others were already pouring drinks.

"Hermione?" George offered, waving a bottle of firewhiskey and glass in front of her.

"Oh no, no way." She relied. "I'll stick with butterbeer thanks!"

It wasn't until she reached the bottom of her second butterbeer while playing a very loud game of truth or dare that she realised something was amiss.

"Alright Hermione, who was your first kiss?" Ginny asked.

"Um...well...no one I guess..." she mumbled. "When would I have had the time to have a boyfriend?"

"Never?" Ginny asked. "Hermione since when do you need a boyfriend just to have a kiss?"

"Well...I guess you don't but I'm not exactly the sort of person to go around just kissing people!" she retorted feeling her face starting to heat up.

"I thought Krum for sure..." Ginny murmured thoughtfully.

"Oh for goodness sake! How many times must I stress that I _never_ dated Victor!" she shouted. "I just haven't kissed anyone which last year was a bit of a task thanks to Cormac!"

"Ergh, Cormac..." Ginny shuddered. "Lucky escape."

"Alright I vote that since Hermione could not answer with who she had her first kiss with we change the question." George grinned.

"Well that's hardly fair, I admitted that I have never been kissed...that's embarrassing enough." Hermione frowned, wondering to herself why on earth she was even agreeing to play this game.

"I agree, since she couldn't say who she had her first kiss with...she should tell us who she would like her first kiss to be." Fred said firmly.

"I don't know!" Hermione huffed. The orb in the middle didn't change colour so that much was the truth.

"You've never thought about kissing anyone?" Ginny frowned.

"Well...I wouldn't say that exactly." She said awkwardly.

"Was it me?" Ron asked loudly. One too many drinks for him Hermione thought.

"Are they in this room?" Fred asked. Ginny looked at Hermione for a moment before asking her question.

"It was my question so I get to change it." Ginny said firmly. "Hermione, how many people in this room have you thought about kissing, you don't have to name any names."

"Four..." she said quietly. "But in all fairness two of those were more out of an academical curiosity than wanting to kiss them."

"Was one of them Ginny?" Fred grinned.

"Actually no...I've never thought about kissing a girl..." she replied, suddenly wondering if she would enjoy kissing a girl. She hadn't ever thought of other girls that way but she could appreciate female beauty. "Actually I was wondering if twins both kissed exactly the same, not because I wanted to kiss you I would like to clarify. I've only had two butterbeers...what on earth is wrong with me?!"

"That'd be our special brew." George and Fred grinned together. Hermione immediately got up and headed for her room before she blurted that 'yes Ron I once did think about kissing you and now I sometimes think about kissing your brother'.

"I think that's enough fun and butterbeer for me for one night." She said, glancing between Ginny and Charlie before heading upstairs. Despite her denial there was one thing she was certain of, Ginny knew a lot more about Hermione's feelings for Charlie than Hermione would even admit to herself.


	21. Chapter 21 - Potion

Potion

Hermione's gaze flicked guiltily to the doorway where Charlie stood in shock. She stood frozen, holding the stirring rod in one hand over the cauldron.

He silently stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He eyed the clothes and bag on her bed and the empty vials on the bedside table.

"You're leaving." He said quietly. "When?"

"I don't know." She replied. "There's...something Dumbledore wants us to do."

"And you can't me what it is I take it?" He concluded. She shook her head. "Ginny?"

"Doesn't know a thing." Hermione replied. "The only people that have an idea are Remus and Moody, that's it. No one else can know."

"You're brewing first aid potions..."

"Charlie...I have to be prepared for every eventuality that I can. I have to have everything ready so that if we need to leave earlier than planned we can. Harry has something very important to do and Ron and I are already involved, Dumbledore made sure to leave us clues-"

"Clues?!" Charlie interrupted angrily. "You mean you don't actually know what you're doing?! You only have clues?! Are you insane?!"

"Charlie!" Hermione protested. "Quiet! No one can know, anything anyone knows put them in danger."

"You can't expect me to let you three just disappear by yourselves with no one else to protect you and no idea where you are or what you're doing?" he snapped. "What would mum say?"

"Which is why Remus and Moody won't be telling anyone else anything at all until after we've left." She said. "Once we're gone, they'll say that we're on a mission and it's too dangerous to share the information with anyone."

"This is mental." Charlie muttered.

"Charlie, you can't tell anyone." She told him, stopping what she was doing and making her way over to him. "Promise me Charlie."

"I...Hermione, I..." he gave up and shook his head. "If you promise me that there is no other way then I promise you I won't say a word."

"There isn't another way." She replied. "Every extra person is an added risk of being caught, we can't be seen. We have to do what we're doing without being found out. Harry has to be the one and...Ron and I started this with Harry back in first year, we have to finish this all together."

"What about Ginny?" Charlie asked. "That's why he ended things with her isn't it?"

"Yes." Hermione admitted.

"And Ron and Lavender?"

"I don't really know the reasons behind that one but they could be the same." She shrugged.

"Hermione, I hated not knowing if you were alright once...promise me you'll come back in one piece." He said, his hands grasping her shoulders.

"That's not a promise any of us can make any more Charlie." She breathed sadly, fisting her hands in his shirt. "Not everyone is going to make it through this in one piece...it's foolish to think..." Her voice broke and she buried her face into his chest and clung to him tightly. "We're going to lose some of them Charlie."

"We can't think like that." He told her, hugging her back. "We've got to hope for the best even when things seem hopeless... Now, let me help you with this potion."


	22. Chapter 22 - Surrounded

Surrounded

"It's going to be soon." She said, as Charlie came to stand next to her. "Harry tried to leave last night, Ron set him straight and convinced him to at least stay for the wedding but he won't wait long...he's convinced everyone is going to end up dying for him."

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"As I can be." She nodded. "I'd better go inside, Ginny's trying to dress me up for the wedding and there's not much time left." He caught her arm as she turned to leave a pulled her closer to him. Before she could open her mouth to question him, his lips had covered hers. Her breath caught as his lips softly caressed hers before he pulled away.

"Just in case." He told her. She flushed and said goodbye before heading inside. She grinned to herself the whole way to Ginny's room; at least if she died tomorrow she'd gotten her first kiss.

The wedding was lovely, Harry had tactfully steered Krum away from Hermione a short while after his arrival to prevent a scene and he had to endure an unusual conversation with the Lovegoods. Hermione sat with him and Ron for the ceremony, she watched Charlie more than the couple she was supposed to be watching. Since he was the best man, he was stood at the front also so no one noticed her staring.

It had been the happiest day they had had for a while. A couple in love getting married, her first kiss, she was dressed up and everyone seemed happy for the moment.

Then the bubble of happiness burst.

Kingsley's patronus alerted them to the ministry's fall to the Dark Lord and only moments later dark smoke burst through the sky as Death eater's arrived. Guessed were apparating in all directions and she knew if they didn't leave soon they'd be surrounded.

Ron was calling her and found her side; they looked around for Harry in the chaos. She didn't want to think about the guests that didn't get away. The Weasley's had a safe house ready for this kind of emergency and that's where they were expecting the trio to meet them in this situation. Hermione knew though that, that wouldn't be the case. She saw Remus shoving Harry in their direction. His words made it clear that if Harry was gone the attackers would gradually lose interest in everyone else.

"They've got the tent surrounded." Ron said.

"We've got to go before they manage to set up anti-apparation wards." She nodded. Her eyes met Charlie's for a split second as Harry's hand reached them and she apparated them away. She had hoped that she would get a chance for a better goodbye...


	23. Chapter 23 - Underneath

Author's Notes: So there will be a few chapters where our budding couple are apart due to the war but since they're only short chapters it won't be long until we get to the good bits!

Underneath

Time seemed to pass slowly now that they were on the run. Days of being inside that same tent, reading the same books for clues over and over. No matter how big the tent was, when it was all you saw it got boring very quickly.

They had found only one horcrux on their journey so far and so far had had no luck in destroying it. It was beginning to take its toll on the trio of friends.

Harry was being his usual strong self, being strong for them and not thinking of himself. Occasionally burst of anger would break through and he would abruptly go outside, he would return later with his temper in check but never opened up about it.

Ron was worse, he barely spoke anymore. He sat listening to the wireless day and night and snapped at her and Harry when he did speak. He was filled with so much anxiety, frustration and anger underneath waiting to explode to the surface.

Then there was her, if she was honest with herself...she wasn't doing so well either. She was worried about the rest of the order, her parents...all the other students and friends they had left behind. She was starting to doubt herself, she began to doubt that she was smart enough to figure out what little Dumbledore had left them to go on. Doubt was a dangerous thing, doubt led to feelings of hopelessness and it there was one thing that they needed to cling to above all it was hope.

The horcrux made it worse. Whoever held the horcrux or wore it felt all their darkest feelings so much worse. Every deep dark worry, desire or fear drawn out to the front of your mind whether it be from just underneath the surface or in the deepest part of your mind. Wearing the horcrux was like having a voice whispering in your ear, constantly twisting your thoughts and threatening horrible things... It was truly evil, dark magic and it brought out the worst in all of them.

Then it happened. Ron snapped.


	24. Chapter 24 - Missing

Author's Notes: I know that technically the trio didn't know much about shell cottage before arriving there in the books but I'm bending the truth a bit to fit my story as we all do on occasion.

Missing

*Flashback to the night of Bill and Fleur's wedding*

With Moody dead at the Battle of seven Potters Charlie approached Remus on the beach at Shell cottage once he had apparated there. He knew for one look from Hermione that they would not be coming to Shell cottage to join the rest of the group.

After Snape had turned traitor the order had made Shell cottage the emergency safe house, if there was an emergency the order would go there and from there they would be able to contact one another or move on to other safe locations. It was a lot smaller than headquarters, which was inconvenient but Grimald place wasn't entirely safe now.

"Ginny!" he heard his mother shout, grabbing and clutching her daughter tightly to her. "Fred, George! Thank goodness." She hugged her sons in turn and continued to look around the group. "Where's Ron?"

"Harry, where's Harry?" Ginny asked. "Oh no! Harry?! Hermione?!" The two began calling out for the missing teenagers which caught other order members attention.

"I definitely saw them apparate out safely, all holding hands together too." Tonks reassured Mollly. "Maybe they got the location wrong?"

"Oh Merlin! They're missing!" Molly shouted. "Arthur! Ron, Harry and Hermione are missing! The children are missing..."

Charlie sighed and looked to the older wizard to his right. "Did you have a speech planned for this?" he asked.

"How long ago did she tell you?" Remus asked in return.

"Not long after she fist arrived at the burrow." He shrugged. "I don't know anything more than that Dumbledore gave them a job to do and that they would at some point soon be going off alone. If you know more than I do feel free to start sharing."

"Not much more, believe me I wish I did." Remus sighed. "I...I feel responsible for Harry now that I'm the last..." The werewolf looked almost heartbroken for a moment. He was the last marauder left, the closest thing Harry had left to his father and mother. Looking out for him was his responsibility now. "And Hermione too but I suppose she told you about that."

"Her parents, she told me." He nodded. "We need to tell everyone."

Remus spoke first, he explained that Hermione, Harry and Ron would not be arriving at Shell cottage any time soon and Molly was heartbroken and horrified. Ginny was both heartbroken and furious.

"We have to trust them Mum, they're doing what is best for the war effort." He told his mother placing a hand on her shoulder.

"But they're so young!" she cried.

"Hermione is...so smart Mum, she's a genius; she'll have everything planned, she'll have packed everything they could possibly need in advance I promise you." He told her. "Harry is so powerful and brave, he's the chosen one after all and Ron..."

"Is severely underestimated." Tonks interrupted. "I told you the other night, he was brilliant. He's brave and wicked fast and a lot smarter than he looks."

"That's not hard." Fred and George said together.

Ginny was harder to comfort. He had found her upstairs later crying.

"You knew!" she cried angrily. "But none of them said anything to me!"

"They didn't tell me, I caught her packing her bag." He replied quietly. "If you'd have known anything, the more any of us know the more danger we are in and the more danger we put them in."

"That's why isn't it?" she whispered. "After the funeral..."

"Yes, that's why." He nodded. "Once he realised I knew, he told me to make sure you were alright...that you stayed somewhere safe and didn't do anything reckless or go looking for them."

*Flashforward a couple of months*

The trio were still missing and it had been months now. The order did what they could to help whoever needed it.

Ginny had been so livid at Harry's expectations for her to sit at home safely that she stormed off to Hogwarts. She and a few other students had restarted the D.A. and she was now leading a student resistance with Neville Longbottom of all people! She tried to reassure them when they were injured, tortured...stand up for them. He saw in his sister so much of his mother. She was a born protector and leader. She gave them all hope, told all the students that Harry wasn't missing and that he was doing his best to fight the war outside the school.


	25. Chapter 25 - Flames

Author's Notes: Prompt 25 from the minor character boot camp challenge! I am half way there! Yay! Thank you so much to all of you that have read the story so far and an extra special thanks to those who also reviewed!

Flames

Charlie dropped into his seat by the fireplace as Remus arrived. They were using Grimald place as headquarters again, but only when they were all there just in case Snape did decide to lead a death eater attack there.

"How is Tonks?" he asked.

"Complaining." Remus grinned. "She's starting to show and since things are getting further along I've been keeping her indoors...she's bored."

"I'm not surprised." Charlie replied. "Better safe than sorry though."

"How is everyone else holding up here?" the older wizard asked.

"As well as can be expected." He shrugged. "Death eater numbers are much larger than we first thought...we do what we can but until we hear from Harry we're just beating back the tide."

"You've heard nothing then." Remus sighed softly.

"I hope they're alright, I don't know how I-" Charlie broke off in frustration. "Some sign that they're alright..." The older man put a hand on his shoulder. If Harry was captured or worse then the war was over. Hope was gone. Harry was their hope, Ron was his brother and Hermione was...well he couldn't stand to lose her either.

"We would know by now if they weren't alright, I think. We have to stay strong, have faith in them." Remus said firmly. Charlie stared into the flames of the fireplace and prayed that what Remus said was true.

Hermione sat staring into the flames, it was her watch tonight. Things had become harder since it was only her and Harry. Neither of them rested as much as they should do and they were both a lot quieter. I think they were both afraid that saying the wrong thing could risk another one of them leaving.

She hoped that Ron was safe, wherever he was... She prayed that he came back to them every day. That he would just come walking into the tent as if he'd never left...but how could he. After a while they could no longer wait where they were for him to return and they had to leave. He wouldn't be able to find them now.

It was getting terribly cold at night now; despite the warming charms...it made her more disheartened by the day. The cold weather had always made her feel complacent. Too much thinking in their situation wasn't necessarily a good thing. When she thought too much she thought of everyone else, she worried about them all. She wondered what Ginny was up to and the twins. She wondered if Charlie was alright and if he thought of her at all...


	26. Chapter 26 - Wither

Author's Notes: In the film Ron appears that first night in the forest of dean, I can't remember if that's how it happens in the book or not because it been a very long time since I've read it but in my story I'm having it be a few days so that it's New year's eve just because I can.

Wither

It was cold; there was a frost every morning that seemed to face during the day only to start coming back as darkness fell. It was New Years Eve... She stared sadly out at the frozen woodland around them. She had come to the forest of Dean with her parents, it hadn't been winter then. It seemed so much more depressing now. The trees were bare, save of the ice clinging to them, the ground wet and cold and the planted withered.

Harry had been a bit sombre since the incident at Godric's hollow. He blamed himself for falling into the trap and of course they now only had one wand between them which would make things very difficult as time went on. Day to day tasks were shared, they took turns using her wand. She was able to fortunately do some basic wandless magic as well which helped. The biggest problem would be if they came across any snatchers or any other similar situation. Her wand may work for Harry for simple tasks but it probably wouldn't work for offensive spells and realistically they would be needed some offensive spells at some point.

They needed to get Harry a wand somehow but it wasn't like they could just walk into a wand shop and buy one. Stealing one wouldn't work either...wands were funny things and sometimes they would work and sometimes they wouldn't. Perhaps it was time to contact a member of the order for help...

How had things gone so wrong? Her, Harry and Ron on a mission was one thing, her and Harry sat in the woods with one wand and not a clue what to do next was a disaster.

"Hey, you go in." Harry spoke a few moments later. "Get a bit of sleep, I'll take over now." Hermione nodded and handed him her wand before heading into the tent.

She didn't know how long she slept for but when she woke everything was silent, unnervingly so. She sat up and called out to Harry. He didn't reply.

Scrambling out of bed and dragging an extra jumper on she ran out of the tent. Harry was gone! She began to panic and called out for him again. Then she heard footsteps. She realised that he must be beyond the boundary and unable to hear her. From outside the boundary she wouldn't be heard unless someone was literally stood against the boundary and actively listening for something.

She saw two figures suddenly appearing in the distance and let out a huge sigh of relief on seeing Harry in one piece. Then her eyes settled on the other figure. Ron.

They crossed the boundary and she was able to see the sword of Gryfindor and the destroyed locket. She listened to their story; she was both relieved and livid. How could Ron just come back as if nothing had happened?! He had _left_ them!

Sitting back down on her bunk inside the tent she realised he may have left but he _had_ also come back. Right when her hope had begun to wither away, he had bought hope back to them.


	27. Chapter 27 - Illness

Author's Notes: Soooo...this is prompt 27 so I'm past halfway now and there will only be a few more chapters before Hermione and Charlie see each other again so I hope you can all bear with me for that! In fact I can tell you right now that their reunion will be in chapter 30...as long as I write things the way I'm planning to haha!

Illness

"Charlie will you sit down?!" his mother snapped. "I'm frantic enough as it is!"

"Are they mental?!" he roared. "Are they absolutely mental?!"

"Wow...is it just me or does he sound a bit like Mum?" Fred asked George.

"Nope, not just you." George replied.

"Will you please just give me that letter?" Molly Weasley begged.

"I'm not sure you want to know Mum." Charlie sighed, handing over the parchment. His mother pricked her finger and pressed it to the parchment and the words began appearing once again.

The order had found a way for owls to be sent between family members using blood magic, a way that meant only family members could read the letters. As such, the Weasley's were often teamed up individually with other order members as their way of emergency contact should all else fail.

'_They are alive! Only an hour ago they winked here by house elf. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Mr Olivander and Griphook. Dobby the house elf didn't make it, everyone else is alive. Fleur is tending to Hermione now. She arrived unconscious, I will write again when I know more for her illness. Do not come here, don not write back. The least attention we attract to this location the better. Bill'_

Charlie continued to pace around angrily, he wanted more information. He wanted to write back but Bill was right, any attention drawn to Shall cottage was risking its location being found.

"They're alive." Molly sobbed in relief. "Oh thank God they're all alive!"

"But Hermione is ill!" Charlie snapped.

"Ill yes, but alive." Remus said. "Things could be a lot worse and until we know more we should just be thankful that they aren't."

The moment the next owl appeared a few hours later Charlie snatched it before anyone else could blink.

'_We will need to relocate Mr Olivander, Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas from Shell Cottage, as you know there isn't exactly space for everyone. Griphook is going to help Harry, Ron and Hermione with something and then he has his own plans for hiding. Ron and Harry are resting here while waiting for Hermione to recover before they move on. Hermione hasn't woken yet, she was left under torture of Bellatrix Lestrange but her injuries have been healed as best we can and she is out of danger. Physically she will be fine, mentally it is too soon to tell but Harry and Ron insist she was only alone for an hour at most. I will open the floo connection to Grimald Place so that the order can retrieve the others.'_

"I'm going." Charlie said immediately passing the note to his mother. "To collect Mr Olivander and the others, Remus and I will go."

Author's Notes: OK so I'm hoping I can squeeze in a bit more time later to write out another chapter and upload it a bit later today. After that I'm afraid you guys will have to wait until tomorrow or Tuesday depending on how well my laptop plays ball!


	28. Chapter 28 - Dress Robes

Author's Notes: Sorry! It's been longer than I planned! Also to Nathan the anonymous reviewer who didn't like the story I really wish you'd signed in so that I could ask you more questions about these "guy" rules. I'm not upset about you not liking the story but I'm really curious on how you think it could be improved. Also for any of those who were also thinking about Hermione and Charlie seeming to fall in love with one another pretty quickly, actually they aren't, in fact they aren't even in love yet or a couple. Just because he gave her a kiss on impulse before she vanished for an unknown amount of time to an unknown location to do something dangerous doesn't mean he's head over heels for her. I mean a lot of guys and girls out there kiss or much worse in the heat of the momet when they wouldn't normally do so. What Charlie and Hermione have now is a close friendship that has developed over the course of her fourth year, fifth year, sixth year and what would have been her seventh year. It went from an apology letter to friendship and then to a close friendship and attraction. Hermione wasn't head over heels for Ron either, in this story she liked him in fourth year when she would have been what 15? Which she then grew out of over the course of the year leaving another 3 years in my story for her to move on and find an attraction to Charlie. The reasoin that is story is short and seems fast paced is because it is actually a writing exercise from prompts. Many people simply did loads of short one shot prompts of unrelated drabbles. I thought it'd be fun to write a story but in snippets based on the prompts. To those that are enjoying it, thanks very much for taking the time to read and review, to those that haven't...thanks for reading anyway please feel free to offer criticism but I'd love it if someone could do so signed in so that I can pick their brains for ways to improve. Thanks!

Dress Robes

Hermione rearranged everything from her bag at Shell Cottage; she also took advantage of the time to brew some extra potions. They knew everything would change after this. They were going to break into Gringotts, an almost impossible feat. Bill was horrified when he first heard but the more of the planning he heard...he eventually admitted that there was a chance it could work.

The problem was that the chances of them getting in and out undetected was highly unlikely. Even if they got in and out with minimal fuss it the moment that horcrux was destroyed, Voldemort would know about it...although destroying the horcrux with no sword would be pretty interesting.

Apparently Remus and Charlie had been to Shell cottage to visit them, they took Dean, Luna and Mr Olivander to Headquarters but Hermione had still been sleeping off her injuries when they had come. She was kicking herself for not being able to see Charlie but she was relieved to find out that he along with everyone else was alright.

The Weasley's had had to abandon the Burrow this morning after word started to spread that Ronald Weasley was wanted as a blood traitor assisting Harry Potter. It made her fear for Ginny who had apparently gone back to Hogwarts!

"So you're still using Grimald Place?" Hermione asked Bill when he filled her in.

"Sort of, it's been acting as a go between more than anything. It's still fairly safe but since Snape is now one of the secret keepers it's not safe to stay there. The death eaters haven't been there even once yet though. Not even to check, Snape hasn't either. Moody left specific curses in place for him that even if he had been able to remove he wouldn't have been able to put them back up and they haven't been triggered so we're assuming Snape would know we wouldn't stay there because he can get in." Bill explained.

"Still...you'd think he'd at least go snooping or perhaps that the death eaters would destroy the place just to send a message." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"So have you got everything?" Bill asked.

"I think so." She nodded. "Get ready, once we've left tell the order to be on standby. Things will probably happen pretty quickly after this."

"I would imagine so." Bill nodded. "Did Harry tell you he's a Godfather?"

"No!" Hermione gasped, turning on Harry. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh um...I guess it didn't come up." Harry replied dumbly. "Tonks had the baby. Remus told us all when him and Charlie came. They called him teddy Lupin and made me Godfather."

"That's amazing!" Hermione smiled. Her smiled faltered a little as she lifted her dress robes from the pile of clothes. She stared at the robes that she had worn to Bill and Fleur's wedding and then smiled sadly. Nearly a year had passed since then and so much had changed. The she sighed, but they were still in danger, the war wasn't over yet...how much longer would it take? How many of her friends would she see left standing at the end?


	29. Chapter 29 - Reason

Author's Notes:So another quick note to Nathan, I think you misunderstood or misread my previous author's note because I most certainly do not just like "love it" as a review. I specifically said to those who don't like it thanks for reading anyway and i just wanted to know if you had any suggestions for improvements. you said what you didn't like and if you don't like it that's fine with me, i'm sure you're not the only one and yours is far from the most negative review i've ever received. I honestly just like the opportunities to pick peoples brains to find out what different types of readers like and try new things. If you don't want to share that, then that's fine too but I just wrote that note to see if you on the off chance had an account I could pm you on to get a bit more insight that's all. I'm not hugely offended that I have one review saying they didn't like it. Hell if every review I got was positive I'd never get any better at writing anything! No one gets it perfect every time and no one can please everyone. So thanks for reading so far and for being honest, and thanks to everyone else who has pm'd or reviewed positive negative or in between.

Someone also pointed a few things out to me so I'd also just like to say to everyone reading, I'm not certain how I'm going to end this story yet, I have several ideas so please no one assume everyone is going to be neatly paired up and happy at the end with no one getting hurt etc. Because let's face it life isn't just a big romantic film.

Here we go people! So close to the big reunion and the battle...although for the sake of following my prompt lists I'll probably be skipping over most of the battle...

Reason

"Harry you can't let him in!" she cried in horror.

"Well it's not something I can always help!" Harry snapped. "Funnily enough, clearing my mind while dropping from a dragon into water wasn't the easiest task in the world!"

"You're right..." she replied biting her lip.

"But he let me in too. He immediately thought of Hogwarts, the Horcrux is at Hogwarts...something to do with Rowena Ravenclaw." Harry explained.

"Great, so go towards the castle overrun with Death Eaters?" Ron mumbled.

"What choice do we have?" Harry asked.

"What?! No, we can't just go storming in there we need to be reasonable about this, we need to plan!" she protested.

"Hermione, when does that _ever_ work?!" Harry asked. "We make a plan we go in and then all hell breaks loose and the plan falls to pieces. I say we skip a step and just storm in there and worry about the rest when we get there."

"He does have a point." Ron agreed.

"Fine, you have a point." Hermione conceded, realising that she would never make them see reason. "But you need to understand Harry, this might draw him out. This might bring the war straight to us before we're ready."

"I'm ready." Harry nodded. "We've been playing hide and seek for long enough."

As they got changed into dry clothes and prepared to apparate directly to Hogsmede Hermione tried to contain her nerves and excitement. The was terrified but this had been so long in coming that she just wanted it to be over.

They had so much to fight for, so much to lose...how could they possibly fail with so much faith behind them?

Charlie turned towards the wireless in disbelieve as it crackled where Remus had tuned it in with the password only a moment ago. They hadn't had a planned broadcast but the wireless had crackled on the channel for a while so Remus had used the password to tune in only to hear an excited shout coming through the wireless.

"Lightning has struck, I repeat lightning has struck! This is River, Lightning has struck!"

"That's Lee." Fred announced, entering the room on hearing the noise. "Harry's at Hogwarts...he must be mental."

"Or desperate." Remus replied.

"Or ready." Charlie added.

"We need to get a move on then." Fred said. "Alert everyone to go to Grimald place where we can assign routes of entry."

"Definitely don't want everyone going in the same way at once." George agreed.

"A lot of the old passages have been sealed...almost all of them actually." Remus frowned.

"Not all of them were on the map though." Fred grinned.

"We found two you missed and then there's the new one." George grinned too.

"Three entry ways. Assuming that you two weren't the only ones who knew of the other two entrances." Remus nodded. "So three groups."

"I think more than that." Charlie suggested instead. "Three pairs go in first then rest follow. We don't want the whole order in there before we know what we're getting into. We don't even know if all three entries are clear yet so until we know, we don't want everyone else going in."

"Right, Fred can we get a two way connection with Lee to find out more?" Remus asked.

"Of course." Fred nodded.

It wasn't long before the first three teams were stood ready to apparate to Hogsmeade. They all had separate points to go to so that they could evade the death eater patrols when the alarms most likely went off.

Kingsley and George would go in through the Hogshead, Remus and Charlie through the entry into the dungeon and Bill and Fleur into the entry to Hagrid's hut.

"Does Hagrid know there's an entry under his table?" Bill asked the twins suspiciously.

"Of course he does. We in a roundabout way convinced him to let us put it there...Harry's first year." George replied.

"Purely unselfish reasons of course." Fred added innocently. "We convinced him that having a completely unknown emergency escape route for Harry was a good idea."

"Turns out for once you two were right...despite the manipulative means you did it." Arthur said.

"Everyone remember your happy thoughts, we need nice strong patronuses out there." Remus said firmly. Everyone nodded. Charlie gathered all his happy thoughts, his family, his friends, Hermione. His reasons for fighting. Hermione was one of the best reasons any of them could have for fighting. She was muggleborn, according to their enemies Hermione should be hunted down tortured and murdered and yet she was one of the smartest and best witches he had ever known. What better reason was there for fighting than knowing full well that their enemies claims were false?


End file.
